Christian Championship Wrestling
Christian Championship Wrestling, Inc. (CCW) is a publicly traded integrated media, sports and entertainment company dealing primarily in the professional wrestling industry. Jerry Seltzer is the founder, Chief Executive Officer (CEO), and Chairman of the company. Jerry Seltzer holds approximately 70% of CCW's economic interest, but due to the multi-voting structure of their shares, he holds 96% of all voting power in the company. The company's global headquarters are located at in Houston, Texas, with international offices in Los Angeles, California and New York City, New York. Christian Championship Wrestling (CCW) is the company's main business module, which is the basis of the running of the organization. It is a professional wrestling promotion, currently the second largest in North America. CCW History CCW Start The Christian Championship Wrestling has been existence since March of 2006. CCW is the 2nd largest wrestling company, only to be 2nd of the Atlantic Wrestling Club (ACW). CCW has also expanded to the publishing deals, televised events, marketing sales of superstars of the CCW, and has acquired film footage to the new CCW Film Department entitled "CCW Home Videos". CCW officals agreed on June 19th, 2006 that they are going to do a draft lottery between the two shows Sunday Night Salvation and Wedneday Night Retribution. Chae Baggio is named the General Manager of Salvation while Nelson Mandrell will be the General Manager of Retribution. Business Model The original CCW business model was different from that employed by WWE in several key ways. By not touring like other major federations have done, NWA was able to keep costs down. CCW's original system of programming comprised of weekly cable television shows. CCW held their first house show in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan on April 01, 2006. Just few months later, on June 3, 2006, Wednesday nights turned into Retribution. CCW officials agreed that the new show is a direct effect of new talent. General Managers CCW had created two shows due to the overwhelming surge of new athletes. Both shows were, at times, show the same matches from previous show (or shows). CCW officials agreed to do a draft lottery on June 20, 2006 in Miami, Florida. Chae Baggio and Nelson Mandrell were named the General Managers. Chae Baggio will be the GM for Salvation while Nelson Mandrell will be the GM for Retribution. Both were officially start their positions as of June 19th, 2006. Draft Lottery The CCW Draft (also known as the CCW Draft Lottery) is an annual event held by Christian Championship Wrestling (CCW) in which a few members of the its brands, CCW Sunday Night Salvation and CCW Wednesday Night Retribution, jump to another brand. Note that not all roster switches occur as the result of a draft, and some are given little to no on-air explanation. History In mid 2006, the Christian Championship Wrestling (CCW) announced they would be executing what they called a CCW brand extension. The entire CCW roster would be split into two separate brands, each with their own exclusive show and champions: Retribution and Salvation. Proponents of the brand extension claimed that this would allow mid-card talents more opportunity to move up the card, while critics claim that the roster split would lock most wrestlers to one show, which may be the one they do not watch regularly. This would begin with a "draft" to be held live on the June 20, 2006 edition of Salvation in Miami, Florida. It was set up like a normal sports draft, in that each brand would take turns selecting one wrestler from the CCW roster at a time (with exceptions made for tag teams and multiple-member factions). The Salvation brand was represented by General Manager Chae Baggio while Retribution was represented by the General Manager, Nelson Mandrell. The CCW World Heavyweight Championship, CCW X-Division Heavyweight Championship, and CCW World Tag Team heavyweight Championship titles will be represented on Sunday Night Salvation brand. Summer 2006 Draft Night of the Champions The Night of the Champions was started in April 2006 by the Christian Championship Wrestling as a free Pay-Per-View type broadcast in an effort to gain more viewers on Turner Broadcasting Systems. Viewers got to see top talent by Christian Championship Wrestling booking committee. Night of the Champions: History In 2006, Jerry Seltzer came up with an idea to gain viewers from the Atlantic Wrestling Club. He decided to air a PPV caliber event for free on Turner Broadcasting Systems. On April 30, 2006, the first Clash of Titans was aired. The cable companies forced the two sides to negotiate a truce, that, although primarily involving the imposition of PPV date monopolies, presumably had something to do with this subject. Championships and accomplishments See Also External links *Official CCW website *Championship Reign By Length